Assassination classroom Karma X Nagisa ship
by TitaniaScarlett008
Summary: It's almost winter break. Will Nagisa confess or Karma? Or neither? Disclaimer: Anime does not belong to me


Assassination classroom Karma X Nagisa ship

It was a Friday morning, And in class - e, were the lowest rank students. Nagisa, the second smartest Student of the class, was in the front. Karma, the first smartest, the absolute genius, was in the back.

It was the day before winter break and Nagisa was nervous. He had a gift under his seat wrapped in Christmas paper with white ribbon and a red bow. A sticker that said: To: karma from: me. Nagisa Wanted to give it to Karma so bad, but he felt like he was going to get rejected. Little did Nagisa Know, Karma also had a present for Nagisa, but he was excited to give his present.

The last bell rang and everyone but Nagisa and Karma left. Karma held his gift in his hand, walked to the front of the classroom, and headed towards Nagisa. Nagisa Became anxious and was too afraid to confess to him. He got up, grab the gift, And try to walk out, but karma blocked him.

"where do you think you're going?" Karma asked, In a sweet voice.

Nagisa started having butterflies and his face grew red. He hid the gift behind him and kicked his feet at the Floor looking down shyly.

"N...No...Nowhere. W...Where Do you T...Think you're G...Going?" Nagisa stuttered.

"Don't fool me, Nagisa. you were going to leave without Giving me my gift. I got one for you. We'll make a gift exchange…"

"I can't!" Nagisa yelled and dashed out of the classroom. "I'm sorry, I'll see you next year!"

"Nagisa, wait! I didn't mean to scare you! Please come back." Karma ran after Nagisa and chased him out into the cold. The trees and ground was sprinkled with snow, snowman's along with snow angels. There's a snow fort in the playground.

Nagisa hid behind the trees to get away. He looked towards the school to find Karma, but wasn't there. He turned around and saw Karma standing before him. Nagisa screamed and tried to run, but karma held onto him and wouldn't let go.

"Karma, let me go. I can't give you this gift. I'm not ready." Nagisa struggled .

"Nagisa, Stop! I don't know what you're running from, but you don't have to be afraid. If you stop struggling, I'll let you go, but don't run away. I want to talk."

Nagisa Kept struggling, but eventually got tired and stopped. Karma let him go and Nagisa Fell to the floor on his knees.

"All right, fine. What is it?"

Karma fell on his knees as well and hugged Nagisa from behind. They both blushed And when Karma had the chance, he swapped the two presents, surprising Nagisa.

"You said you want to talk, that's not talking. Please don't open that."

"I won't open it, till you open yours. Deal?"

"No! No deal! I can't let you have that!"

"Nagisa! Just open yours, please?!"

Nagisa Stopped and looked at his gift. It was wrapped in Christmas paper with black ribbon and a blue bow. He started tearing at it a little and unwrapped the whole thing. It was a box. He took out a box cutter and opened the box to reveal heart-shaped head bows.

"I know you dislike cross-dressing, but I thought they would look cute in your hair. I'm sorry if you don't like it."

" I...I... Love them. Thank you, karma."

"Oh...You're welcome."

It was silent for a couple of seconds, then, broke it.

"Can I open my gift?"

"I wouldn't want you to, but what's the point in trying to get it back from you?"

"So, I can open it?"

"Just don't laugh."

" I won't laugh."

Karma starts Shredding the paper to see a velvet box. The box was slightly opened, so Karma lifted it up and his eyes grew wide.

"Nagisa...Why would I laugh at this?"

"Because it's stupid."

"You call a necklace with a key charm on it stupid?"

" I...I...Have the o...Other half."

Nagisa Pulled out a necklace from under his shirt and the charm attached to it was a heart. Now you saw blushed and soon realized how dumb he was.

" I'm sorry, this was a mistake! I shouldn't have…"

All of a sudden, Karma hug Nagisa again I started crying.

" Karma?"

"Nagisa, thank you. It's the best present I have ever received. I'm so glad you got this."

Nagisa blushed and hugged Karma back.

"There's been something I've been wanting to tell you." Karma said.

" what is that?" Nagisa Said.

karma put his head up looking into Nagisa's eyes. Nagisa Grew red and looked down, but Karma took his hand and held his chin up. Karma got closer, inching closer to Nagisa.

"K...K...Karma! What are you doing?!"

Karma didn't speak. He was waiting for this moment. He got closer and closer until he Reached Nagisa's lips and kissed him. Nagisa's Eyes grew wide, but he seemed to enjoy it and kissed him back.

Karma slowly pulled away and finally said something.

" I love you, Nagisa."

" Karma…" Nagisa blushed.

"Will you say it back?" Karma asked.

" I...I…"

" It's okay, I'm sorry. I pushed it too far. This is all going way too fast."

"No, it's not. Karma, I... I love you, too!"

Karma was relieved. All his worries were gone. He was finally with Nagisa.

"come on, it's a bit cold out here, let me walk you home."

" Yeah, it is cold, thank you."

They both got up and gathered their gifts and cleaned up the trash.

"Oh, one more thing." Karma said.

Karma ran towards a tree, pulled out a laser and Drew a heart and their initials inside onto the tree.

" That's cute." Nagisa said.

"Come on, let's go."

Nagisa and Karma Walk together and when they reached Nagisa's house, his mom was waiting outside.

"I'll see you next year?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah, next year." Kama replied.

Without even second-guessing, Karma kissed Nagisa again right in front of his mother. Her eyes grew wide, but then she smiled and walked inside. Nagisa And Karma pulled apart and he walked off. Nagisa went inside and his mother started teasing him.

" Mom, stop, it's not that big of a deal."

" Oh, it's such a big deal, you're growing up."

"Ugh!"

The End!


End file.
